<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FUCKIN' LOVE YOU by dancermk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428834">FUCKIN' LOVE YOU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancermk/pseuds/dancermk'>dancermk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, HOS episode, Ian POV, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Season 11, Smut, Some Fluff, extension of mutual I love you scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancermk/pseuds/dancermk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Extension of the mutual ILY scene in the season 11 Hall of  Shame episode. So you guessed it - mostly smut!  Little bit of fluff thrown in because I can't help it! </p><p>EXTRACT:</p><p>“Yeah,” Ian says, voice low and thick with arousal. Mickey and his smart fucking mouth.  It does something to him. Always did.  Always will. He wants to fuck him senseless, pound into him until he screams. Mickey's always liked it hard.  Mickey. His shit talking, bitch-slapping piece of Southside trash.  God, he fucking loves him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FUCKIN' LOVE YOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apologies if a thousand people have already written their version of this scene!  This fic came out of me wanting to see a long shot - just so I could see what Ian did when he dropped down and slid back up.  Then it all spiralled from there because my mind is filth sometimes! LOL!  I hope everyone enjoys! Fic is from Ian's POV.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fucking never wanna do what I wanna do,” he yells, chasing Mickey out of the bathroom and into the hallway.</p><p>Mickey comes back out of their room to confront him. “Maybe, that’s cos you’re always trying to change me.”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe some change would be good for ya,” he says, poking Mickey in the chest.</p><p>“Fuck you,” Mickey spits out, shoving him hard, “Why don’t you change?”</p><p>Pushing back harder, he says, “You’re more fucked up than I am.”</p><p>“Bullshit, you’re the king of fucked up.” Mickey comes at him hard, grabbing his robe and shoving him up against the wall.  He grabs Mickey by the neck, capturing him, holding him in place. And the air is electric.  His cock is already hard, rubbing against his husbands. The heat between them is all-consuming.</p><p>“Yeah,” he says, voice low and thick with arousal. Mickey and his smart fucking mouth.  It does something to him. Always did.  Always will. He wants to fuck him senseless, pound into him until he screams. Mickey’s always liked it hard.  <em>Mickey</em>. His shit talking, bitch-slapping piece of Southside trash.  God, he fucking loves him.</p><p>Mickey chuckles.  “I don’t do normal, Gallagher.”</p><p>Ian will put his cock in that smart mouth if necessary. He spins them, slamming Mickey against the wall. “I don’t either.” Crashing his lips to Mickey, he kisses him hard, Mickey pushing back at him. They pant into each other’s mouths, and the world shrinks down to just Mickey.  He dips down and grabs a handful of his husband's fuckable ass, then grinds back up over Mickey’s rock-hard cock.  The friction sends him wild. God, he wants to fight him and fuck him, and fucking devour him.</p><p>Mickey pulls away and looks up at him, eyes black with lust, body vibrating with excitement under his hands.  “Fuckin’ love you.”</p><p>The gravel in Mickey’s voice goes straight to his dick. “I love you too.”</p><p>They kiss again, a little softer, but then he’s pushing Mickey into their room and Mickey is smiling at him because he’s got exactly what he wants. Mickey knows how to push his buttons, get him fired up. Hot. So fucking hot.</p><p>Stripping off the stupid robe, he throws Mickey onto the bed and climbs on top of him.  He’s going to give his husband the pounding he wants.</p><p>“Fuckin’ get on me, bitch,” Mickey says, then surges up and licks into his mouth.</p><p>Ian’s blood is still boiling at his stubborn asshole of a husband.  Mickey makes him angry and frustrated and so fucking horny. He wants inside; in his mouth, his ass, wants to eat him out and drive his tongue deep inside Mickey’s warm, wet hole. Fuck!</p><p>“Turn the fuck over,” he commands, manhandling his husband. Once Mickey turns he slaps him hard on the ass. He pulls Mickey’s hips up so he’s up on all fours, then strips those boxers down. The outline of his hand is glowing red on Mickey’s ass and he slaps it again before leaning down and biting into the other cheek.</p><p>“You’re the king of fucked up,” Mickey says, smiling over his shoulder, that glint in his eye.</p><p>“The fuck you say?”</p><p>“You heard me, Gallagher. Now make me scream.”</p><p>He spreads Mickey’s cheeks apart, spits on his hole and then buries his face between those cheeks. He licks and sucks aggressively, Mickey’s hole fluttering open for him. The moment his tongue dips in, Mickey is pushing back on him, moaning and cursing. Ian grabs his own leaking dick and strokes himself to get some relief.  Pulling his tongue out, he moves forward and rubs his cock over Mickey’s hole, the pre-cum getting him wetter.  ‘You want my cock, Mick.  It’s leaking into your hole right now. Tell me, you want it?”</p><p>“Fucking wreck me. Come on,” Mickey pushes back a few times then leans forward to grab the lube off the nightstand and throws it at him.</p><p>Ian lubes up his cock and without a word thrusts straight into his husband, balls deep, and holds. Mickey lets out a deep groan that matches his own. “I fucking love your ass, Mick,” he says and then slams hard and fast into him. Mickey grunts under him, the sound of their bodies slapping together obscenely loud in the quiet house. “You a slut for my cock, Mick? Hmm?” He slaps Mickey’s ass again, then strokes over it softly.</p><p>“Best fuckin’ cock, Gallagher. Wanna ride that big dick.”</p><p>Ian pulls out and throws himself down on the bed as Mickey climbs on top—squatting over his hips, feet on the bed. Holy fuck. Mickey guides Ian’s throbbing cock inside his ass and goes to town, impaling himself over and over again. Ian’s eyes roll back with pleasure, and he knows he’s gonna cum. The sight of Mickey’s leaking dick bouncing up and down, the way his husband throws his head back as he bites down hard on his lip, watching his cock getting swallowed by that perfect ass - it's all too much.</p><p>“Mickey,” he whines, anger draining out of him. “Mick, wanna cum inside you.”</p><p>“Fill me up, Ian.  You know I’m a slut for your cum. Want it.”</p><p>Mickey is squeezing around him. He thrusts up a few times, meeting Mickey in the middle, and then he explodes—shooting his load, claiming his husband. Cos he fucking loves him even if he is a frustrating asshole.  Maybe because he’s an asshole. His body is shuddering with pleasure. Mickey licks his own lips as he watches Ian come undone.</p><p>“Fuckin’ beautiful, Gallagher.  Wanna cum on your face or in your mouth.” Mickey pulls off and climbs up his body, settling with his knees on either side of his shoulders.</p><p>“My mouth, fuck my mouth,” he moans. Mickey leans forward and slides his dick between his lips.</p><p>“Love your mouth.  Loved it since the first time,” Mickey says as he thrusts slowly in and out of his mouth.  “You remember?”</p><p>Ian hums ‘yes’ around Mickey’s cock as he slips a finger into Mickey’s ass.  His cum is leaking out but there’s still so much inside; wet and warm. As Mickey picks up speed and thrusts in earnest, he finds his husband’s prostate and rubs in circles.  Mickey moans, “Oh Sweet Jesus,” and releases down his throat. Just as he loves how Mickey smells, he also loves how he tastes. He removes his finger and holds Mickey steady as he continues to pulse through his orgasm—Mickey’s legs are shaking and on the verge of collapse after riding him so hard.</p><p>Pulling Mickey down into his arms, his husband settles on top of him. He loves it when Mickey’s like this – all open and relaxed. Mickey nuzzles into his neck and he feels a sense of calm roll over them. “I don’t want to change you,” he whispers as he strokes a hand through Mickey’s hair. “But I don’t want to lose you.  Can’t lose you again, Mick.  If you’re gonna do illegal shit, then we have to do it together.” Ian can’t believe what he’s saying, but if he can’t stop Mickey, then his only option is to join him. They’ve been separated too many times in the last decade.  No more.</p><p>Mickey lifts up and looks at him, studies him. “You are fucked up and so am I, but you’re my perfect kind of fucked up. I love you. Don’t even remember a time when I didn’t.”</p><p>“Me too,” he says, cupping Mickey’s face and bringing their lips together. They kiss slow and soft for a long time and their dicks begin to harden between them.  Ian wants to have Mickey again. He rolls them so he’s on top, Mickey spreading his legs wide—always ready for him, always wanting him. When he pushes inside, Mickey wraps his arms and legs around him and they rock together, sighing into each other’s mouths.</p><p>“You fuck me so good when you’re pissed,” Mickey says, then peppers kisses to his neck.</p><p>“And you just get me riled up so I will fuck you like that.”</p><p>“But you fuckin’ love it.”</p><p>Ian can’t help but laugh.  “I fucking love <em>you</em>, you asshole.” They are both so fucked up. </p><p>“Love you too, bitch. Now roll that cock in a bit deeper. Give me all nine inches.”</p><p>“Mickey, shut the fuck up or I’m gagging you. Let me fuck you slow and romantic for once.”</p><p>“Can you tie me up too?”</p><p>“Fuck me, Mick,” he says, shaking his head.</p><p>“The fuck you think I’m doing, Gallagher.”</p><p>Ian does the only thing he can to shut Mickey up—he kisses the fucking shit out of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading - Please kudos and comment if you enjoyed it - it will be much appreciated!!</p><p>If you haven't checked out my xmas fic it's called "Mickey, you've been a very naughty boy"</p><p>I also have two WIP's going at the moment - "Meet me at the Track" and "Captive"  Plus quite a few other completed multi-chapter fics.</p><p>Have fun celebrating New Years Eve!<br/>Rachael x<br/>Twitter: @dancelovermk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>